Povívej se na mě Než tě nechám odejít
by patolozka
Summary: Překlad povídek Look At Me a Before I let You Go od eastwoodgirl. Tragický příběh smrti Severuse Snapea z pohledu Severuse a pak Harryho, slash


**Look At Me – Podívej se na mě**

Autorka: **eastwoodgirl**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**

Romance/Tragedy, Slash, Snarry

Severus´ POV

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by eastwoodgirl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníeastwoodgirl, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

Předmluva překladatelky: _Nemám ráda smutné příběhy, ale i takové se mají vyprávět. Beze smutku by nebyla radost, bez radosti by nebyl život. Toto je povídka ze samého závěru sedmého dílu z pohledu Severuse._

ooOoo

Byla to překrásná noc, hvězdy zářily, na nebi ani mráček.

'_Podívej se na mě…'_

Podařilo se mi ta čtyři slůvka zachrčet, ač jsem měl v krku od toho mizerného hada vyhloubené velké díry.

Přiblížil se ke mně, nejprve opatrně, ale přišel. Ležel jsem na podlaze, opřený o zeď. Třesoucí se rukou jsem dosáhl na lem jeho šatů. Pochopil a poklekl vedle mě. Tohle bylo nejblíže, co jsem se k němu mohl dostat.

'_Podívej se na mě…'_

Můj zrak začínal slábnout. Bolest v mém těle už odcházela. Měl jen pár posledních vteřin. Chtěl jsem vyjádřit těmi čtyřmi slovy celý svůjj životní příběh.

'_Podívej se na mě…'_

Pokusil jsem se podívat do těch očí – ty překrásné odstíny zářivé zelené - do kterých jsem se už dávno zamiloval. Odvrátil se, jako by mě v tu chvíli nechtěl vidět. Bolest na okamžik zachvátila moje srdce. Až do poslední chvíle mé mizerné existence mě stále nenáviděl… Ale já musel vidět, musel vědět – věřit. Sevřel jsem jeho hábit pevněji.

'_Podívej se na mě…'_

Odmlčel jsem se.

'_Prosím, Harry…'_ jeho jméno uniklo z mých bledých rtů poprvé a naposledy.

Nakonec se podvolil.

V okamžiku, kdy se naše oči setkaly, to začalo.

**Malý chlapec, ne více než jedenáctiletý, s tmavými vlasy a smaragdovýma očima je právě zařazován… pak visí na koštěti ve vzduchu, jde mu o život – z tribuny se line mumlání protikletby…**

**Dvanáctiletý, v souboji s vyčarovaným hadem – ten je pak zničen ebenovou hůlkou…**

**Třináctiletý chlapec, čelí zdivočelému vlkodlakovy, „masovému vrahovi" a zrádci, chrání své přátele – vlk je omráčen, masový vrah svázán…**

**Čtrnáctitelý, leží na zemi, krvácí po zmrtvýchvstání Temného pána – krvetvorný lektvar mu někdo nalévá do úst, než Poppy a ostatní dorazí…**

**Mladý patnáctiletý muž trpí bolestí, když je jeho mysl drancována - někdo pro něj staví mentální štíty, aby odolal útokům…**

**Šestnáctiletý, běží za vrahem, zběsile vrhá kletby na všechny kolem – všechna vrahova kouzla a kletby ho záměrně míjí… **

**Sebevědomý sedmnáctiletý muž, vede svou vlastní armádu do boje, aby zbavil svět toho nejkrutějšího čaroděje všech dob – jiný muž, tiše bojuje ze stínů… vedle něj, pro něj, kvůli němu…**

A pak byl konec.

Ještě jednou jsem se podíval do těch nejkrásnějších očí, které jsem kdy viděl. Tyto oči teď zrcadlily neprolité slzy, které jsem ve svých očích neměl.

'_Profesore,' _zašeptal.

Mé oči se zachvěly. Hvězdy se začaly ztrácet. Jeho hábit mi vyklouzl z ruky.

'_Profesore,' _trochu hlasitěji.

Volal mě. Žádal mě, abych mu řekl, co chtěl slyšet – že to je jeden velký omyl. Zavřel jsem oči. Už jsem neměl, co říct.

'_Profesore,'_ v jeho hlase zazněla panika.

Žádal mě, abych s ním zůstal, než sežene pomoc. Prosil mě, abych s ním mluvil a vysvětlil mu to. Nutil mě, abych otevřel oči.

'_Profesore,'_ jeho hlas byl teď nejistý. Cítil jsem, jak kolébá mé tělo v náručí.

Žádal mě, abych ho neopouštěl… Nechci ho opustit, ale vím, že se to musí stát. Musím odejít navždy.

'_Profesore, prosím!' _křičel.

Už jsem ho necítil, ale stále jsem ho slyšel jasně. Mohl jsem vnímat tu bolest v jeho hlase, dokonce i tlumené vzlyky, které vycházely z jeho úst. Udělal jsem, co jsem mohl. Dal jsem mu, co jsem měl. Řekl jsem mu, co potřeboval vědět. Byl jsem připravený opustit jeho i svět, ve kterém žijeme. Byl jsem připravený naposledy vydechnout. A pak…

'_Severusi,'_ docela tiše. Jemně mě houpal v náručí.

Nakonec řekl mé jméno. Vše začalo být chladné jako led. Už je skoro po všem.

'_Severusi, prosím!'_ ještě jednou hlasitěji. Přitiskl si mé ochablé tělo blíž k sobě.

Naposledy jsem stěží otevřel oči. Uviděl jsem tu třpytivou záři, jako vždy. Už jsem nevnímal slzy, které zaplavily jeho tváře, ani bolest, která zkřivila jeho hezký obličej. Hvězdy byly dávno pryč, kromě jediné.

A pak jsem to uslyšel…

'_Omlouvám se…' _vzlyk.

'_Děkuji,'_ další.

A když jsem naposledy vydechl v objetí jeho paží… v jeho teple…

'_Miluji tě…' _hluboký nádech, _'také…'_ poslední vzlyk.

Ucítil jsem, jak se můj svět zatřásl. Jako srážka dvou supernov.

Pak se vše rozplynulo v nicotě.

**Before I Let You Go – Než tě nechám odejít**

Autorka: **eastwoodgirl**; Překladatelka: **Patoložka**

Romance/Tragedy, Slash, Snarry

Harry´s POV

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by eastwoodgirl, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníeastwoodgirl, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

Předmluva překladatelky: _Druhá část příběhu z Harryho pohledu krásně doplňuje předchozí povídku. Je to smutná, já vím. Kdo nechce číst, ten nemusí…_

ooOoo

V okamžiku, kdy jsem se podíval do jeho očí, jsem věděl, že musím něco udělat.

V tento jarní den mi pod noční oblohou ležel v náručí jako rozbitá loutka. Jeho šlachy byly potrhané, jeho oči měly skelný pohled.

Poté, co vyslovil mé jméno, už nepromluvil. Bez ohledu na to, jak moc jsem ho prosil.

'_Prosím, Harry,'_jeho hlas mě žádal, když tam tak ležel a krvácel. Nejprve jsem se na něj nechtěl podívat. Viděl jsem tu bolest v jeho očích. To ale nebylo proto, že bych ho nenáviděl, už zdaleka ne. Bylo to proto, že jsem ho raději nechtěl vidět tak… tak poraženého, a vědět, že pro něj již nemohu nic udělat.

Ovládl jsem své emoce a pohlédl mu do očí – a byl jsem okamžitě vtažen do pečlivě připraveného sledu vzpomínek z posledních sedmi let.

Našich společných sedmi let.

Když jsem uviděl své sedmnáctileté já přímo v jeho očích, vzpomínky skončily. Jako by to byla už strašná doba, co jsem poprvé spatřil tyto bezedné černé oči – tak černé jako bezhvězdná noční obloha.

'_Profesore'_ zavolal jsem na něj. Žádal jsem ho, aby se mnou zůstal. Že musím vědět víc. Daleko víc než je pár ušetřených vzpomínek… víc než pár posledních chvil. Ale on zavřel oči, jako by mi tím říkal, že už není nic víc.

Ne. To nemůže být.

Opatrně jsem ho zvedl do náručí a volal na něj ještě několikrát. Prosil jsem ho o vysvětlení, aby mi řekl pravdu. Ale nic jsem na oplátku nedostal. Ležel klidně, bez pohybu. Jedinou známkou toho, že je stále tady, byl jeho ztížený dech.

Musel jsem něco udělat. Než bude pozdě.

'_Severusi'_ty neznámé slabiky mi utekly z chvějících se rtů. Ty, které jsem již dávno chtěl vyslovit, ale nemohl jsem se přinutit. Pohnul se, ale jeho oči zůstaly zavřené. Jeho stisk na mých šatech povolil.

'_Severusi, prosím!'_ zavolal jsem na něj trochu hlasitěji, prosebně. Možná, kdybych ty oči mohl ještě jednou vidět, všechno by bylo jasnější – vše by zapadlo na své místo.

Musel vnímat tu beznaděj v mém hlase.

Uviděl jsem, jak se ještě jednou pokouší otevřít oči. A pak když se otevřely, pochopil jsem to.

Byla to nádhera.

V jeho obsidiánových očích se odrážela celá noční obloha – každé souhvězdí, každý detail byl zachycen v těch duhovkách. Oči, které viděly všechno, cítily všechno, věděly všechno – všechno o mě.

Ani jsem si nevšiml slz, které jsem proléval, dokud jsem je nezahlédl odražené v těch hlubinách v trpělivé, ale ustarané tváři.

Nemohl jsem ho nechat jít. Ne teď. Ne takhle.

Utáhl jsem své sevření kolem něj a jeho víčka se začala třepotat. Jeho dýchání se stávalo namáhavějším, jak odtikávaly ty ukradené vteřiny.

Merline, pomož mi. Musím mu to říct. Potřebuji mu to říct. Musí to vědět. Musí porozumět, on – on potřebuje věřit.

Miliony věcí mi vířily hlavou: co musím říct, co chci, aby si uvědomil. Cítil jsem, jak se z mého sevření pomalu vzdaluje. Nikdy v životě jsem necítil takovou bezmoc jako nyní.

Co mu mám říct, aby to nevyznělo… nepřirozeně? Jako lež? Jak mu mám převyprávět celý příběh mého života, našich životů, v těch několika málo okamžicích? Ale když jsem uviděl, jak se ode mě kousek po kousku bolestivě vzdaluje, uvědomil jsem si, že to nesmím vzdát.

Moje třesoucí ruce ho obklopily v hřejivém objetí. Neopustí tento svět, bez toho, aby to cítil, slyšel, věděl.

'_Omlouvám se…'__ Za v_šechno, co na tebe život naházel. Za všechny, kteří tě zranili a zacházeli s tebou jako s odpadem. Za to, co jsem ti udělal a co jsem nedokázal udělat. Že jsem si to neuvědomoval a čekal jsem, až bylo příliš pozdě.

'_Děkuji…'_zašeptal jsem svými rty do jeho ucha. Že jsi na mě dával pozor. Že jsi ve mně věřil. Že jsem se mohl cítit jako obyčejný člověk, ne jako vyčerpaný hrdina, který nemůže udělat chybu. Že jsi mě naučil, že v životě jsou to naše volby, které nás utvářejí, ne naše omyly, ne nějaké proroctví, ne veřejné mínění.

Cítil jsem, jak se těžce nadechl. Slzy v mých očích už jsem nezadržoval, tekly neustále. Jako by tím mohly odplavit pryč bolest a vinu.

Ještě jednou jsem pohlédl do jeho očí. Viděl jsem, jak z něj odchází život. Toto budou asi poslední slova, která ještě uslyší.

'_Miluji tě… také.'_ Vždy jsem miloval a vždy budu.

Doufal jsem, že jsem to řekl včas.

Vnímal jsem jeho jemné chvění, když jsem mu vnořil svou tvář do vlasů. Chtělo se mi křičet, ale věděl jsem, že už je to k ničemu. Už mě nevyslechne.

Možná, někdy v jiném čase, v nějakém jiném vesmíru, mě uslyší. Ale ne tady. Ne teď. Zanořil jsem svou tvář hlouběji, vdechoval jeho vůni, až dokud jsem nevěděl, až dokud jsem necítil.

V době, kdy jsem již neměl žádné slzy, byl už téměř rozbřesk.


End file.
